Eitri
Eitri is the King of the Dwarves, an ancient race of skilled forgers and blacksmiths who hail from the realm of Nidavellir, and its last survivor. Biography King of Dwarves Attacked by Rock Trolls Eitri and his people were close allies of the Asgardians, to the point of even creating the mighty weapon Mjølnir after being asked by Odin to forge it. When the Bifrost Bridge was destroyed, the Rock Trolls, having coveted the Dwarven Forges for many millennia, attacked Nidavellir, knowing that Asgard could not come to defend King Eitri and his people. Using the power of the Tesseract, Heimdall was able to rebuild the bridge and aid Nidavellir; as a result, the Rock Trolls were defeated by Thor and the Asgardian army.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Forging the Stormbreaker , Rocket, and Groot]] Nidavellir was later attacked by Thanos who forced the Dwarves to construct the Infinity Gauntlet so that he could better utilize the power of the Infinity Stones. Once they did so, Thanos proceeded to wipe out the Dwarves, leaving Eitri alive. To ensure he could never pose a threat to his ambitions, however, Thanos destroyed Eitri's hands by smelting them in metal, leaving him unable to forge anything ever again. Thor later came to Nidavellir in the company of Rocket Raccoon and Groot to see if Eitri had been there. what happened in Nidavellir]] While hiding away, Eitri began to attack Thor and his companions, only to stop and realize that it was him. Eitri demanded to know why Thor and Asgard didn't defend Nidavellir in their hour of need, only to be told that Asgard was destroyed. Sitting down, Eitri told Thor what had happened to his people by slaughtering them after he created the Infinity Gauntlet. As the Dwarf king lamented the loss of his hands, Thor assured him that it was, in fact, his mind that made every weapon the Dwarves ever forged and that together, they could kill Thanos. that the star's iris is down]] Eitri then showed the trio the mold for Stormbreaker, which he believed was the most powerful weapon ever imagined, which could theoretically, summon the Bifrost Bridge. Eitri told them they needed to reawaken the dying star to reignite the forge. Thus, Eitri observed as Thor managed to realign Nidavellir's rings, opening the iris. Unfortunately, the mechanism required to open the star was broken, so Thor resolved to operate the iris, which Eitri regarded as suicide. being made]] As Thor released the energy into the forge, Eitri observed the Uru ingots melt before pouring it into the mold. In the process, Thor was gravely wounded and landed back into the station. Eitri quickly broke the mold open with his metal hands, revealing the axe pieces. After Rocket noted that Thor was dying, Eitri insisted they complete the axe to heal Thor and called on Groot to help him find a handle. Using his own arm, Groot completed Stormbreaker and Thor used the axe to summon the Bifrost and transport the group to assist the Avengers on Wakanda.Avengers: Infinity War Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dwarf Physiology': Eitri possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Dwarves. Despite the general misconception, Dwarves are much larger than Humans or Asgardians in regards to stature. Their sheer size grants them strength surpassing that of humans and even the average Asgardians. As the King of Dwarves, Eitri's physical powers are much greater than any other member of his race and enough to seemingly harm even the royal Asgardians, shown when he could throw Thor away with a single attack. **'Superhuman Strength': Due to his size and status as King of the Dwarves, Eitri is the strongest Dwarf, holding considerable levels of superhuman strength. Eitri is strong enough to send Thor flying with a kick. He was also able to crack and reshape the godly metal Uru with his arms. **'Longevity': As a Dwarf, Eltri ages much slower than a human being and has lived for millennia. Abilities *'Master Engineer': Eitri is legendary throughout the Nine Realms as a master blacksmith and forger, having forged Mjølnir, one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, stated by Odin to have "no equal". He was sought out by Thanos to forge the Infinity Gauntlet and even with the loss of his hands, he managed to partially craft the more powerful Stormbreaker, with some assistance from Thor and Groot. Relationships Allies *Asgardian Royal Family **Odin † **Thor *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot Enemies *Thanos † Trivia *In the comics, Eitri is a King of Dwarves who used to aid Thor and the New Mutants. Behind the Scenes *Early versions for the Avengers: Infinity War story didn't had Eitri as the forger of the Stormbreaker, but Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely chose to include the character to make Thor's more "character centric".SDCC 2019 Panel Recap: Writing Avengers: Endgame with Stephen McFeely and Christopher Markus *Peter Dinklage filmed his role in a separate location without meeting the other actors on set.Infinity War: How Peter Dinklage’s Scenes Were Filmed References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royalty